El dulce olor del toffee
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Hermione salió de sus habitaciones buscando desesperadamente algo con lo que poder dormir. Un libro. Sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta de que aquella noche, encontraría otra alternativa con la que poder conciliar el sueño. One-shot.


Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

\- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**El dulce aroma del **_**toffee**_**.**

Trasteó en su baúl buscando desesperada algún libro que no se hubiera leído ya una docena de veces. Cerró el baúl de golpe, sentándose bruscamente sobre la vieja y raída moqueta con un mohín de frustración en su rostro y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Era oficial.

Se había quedado sin nada para leer. Bufó molesta, odiaba quedarse así.

\- ¿Hermione?- La llamaron suavemente con voz soñolienta.- ¿Aun estás despierta?- Volvió a preguntar tratando de no quedarse dormida antes de oír la respuesta.

\- Vuelve a dormir Ginny.- Susurró suavemente dándose cuenta de que quizás, había montado más jaleo del adecuado. No hizo falta insistir, la pelirroja cerró los ojos al segundo quedándose otra vez profundamente dormida.

Hermione se levantó con cuidado, saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación. La puerta chirrió sobre sus goznes, haciendo que la pequeña de los Weasley se removiera incómoda en su cama. La joven bruja aguantó el aire en sus pulmones; tras unos segundos de eterna angustia, la respiración de Ginny volvió a su normalidad y el oxígeno que la castaña había mantenido en su pecho salió disparado en forma de un largo suspiro de alivio. Porque poco.

Avanzó a oscuras por los polvorientos y gastados pasillos, se notaba que la mansión Black, en sus buenos años, había sido una casa elegante y refinada, aunque condenadamente Slytherin para su gusto. La madera de castaño crujió repetidamente bajo las suelas de sus zapatillas rojas. Llegó a su destino sin ser descubierta y sonrió orgullosa. Abrió la puerta desvencijada y se escabulló con habilidad por el resquicio de la puerta.

Podía oír la respiración pausada y calma de aquel bulto que se movía con suavidad bajo las mantas.

-Remus.- Lo llamó con suavidad. - Remus... Remus.- Insistió zarandeándolo con una mano.- Remus despierta.

-¿Hermione? -Susurró en la oscuridad.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó algo asustado.

\- No.- Contestó con un hilo de voz.- Déjame un libro. - Pidió.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?- Contestó sorprendido mientras se incorporaba en la cama.- ¿Sabes qué hora es Hermione? - Inquirió un poco serio pasándose la mano nerviosamente por su pelo castaño veteado de gris.

La bruja se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Sabes que no puedo dormir si no leo un poco.- Se defendió la bruja.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho hace dos horas, aún tendría una explicación.- Habló en voz baja. - Pero es la una de la madrugada.

-Por favor. -Suplicó.- Sólo por esta vez...

-Dijiste lo mismo hace dos noches.- Rebatió el hombre. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, durante unos largos e interminables segundos la oscuridad los envolvió. - Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto.- Habló con calma, tratando de darle seriedad y madurez a sus palabras.

-¿El qué?

\- Tú escabulléndote de tus habitaciones para colarte en las mías de madrugada y yo permitiéndolo. - Explicó.

-Diciéndolo así parece como si estuviéramos haciendo algo prohibido y pecaminoso.- Dijo la bruja algo sorprendida pero sonriendo. - Sólo son libros.

Lupin bufó resignado, encendió la pequeña lámpara que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y se levantó. Se acercó decidido hasta uno de los estantes, pasó los dedos sobre los lomos desgastados de los libros hasta que dio con uno en concreto.

-Toma.- Le ofreció Lupin con una ligera y encantadora sonrisa en los labios. - Espero que al menos esta vez te dure algo más que un par de noches.

Hermione sonrió feliz, le aceptó el libro rápidamente. Sintió tanta alegría, que en un arrebato de inconsciencia se lanzó en los brazos del hombre lobo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sin embargo, su alegría duró poco, un repentino sentimiento de vergüenza la invadió al instante cuando notó bajo sus manos la suave piel del torso del hombre. Sus labios que reposaban tranquilamente en su clavícula sintieron perfectamente el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre merodeador. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron con violencia, su delgado cuerpo se tensó, instintivamente se alejó.

\- Deberías irte. - Masculló el hombre.

-Sí, lo siento. - Se disculpó aun más avergonzada.- Siento molestar.

Remus cogió aire, el delicado y dulce aroma que desprendía el pelo de aquella muchacha le estaba empezando a hacer perder la locura. Esa fragancia… Merlín.

-No es eso...- El antiguo profesor de defensa se apartó nervioso de la bruja mientras se pasaba las manos por su pelo apartándolo de sus ojos. Hermione abrió los ojos algo confundida.- Sabes que no es eso.- Aclaró algo desesperado.

La joven se acercó un poco al hombre tocando con cuidado uno de sus brazos, tratando de infundirle ánimos y reconfortarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la bruja preocupada. - Tienes mala cara, estás pálido. ¿Es por luna?- Preguntó con algo de recelo.

-No, no es por la luna.- Respondió con un suspiro.- Necesito que te vayas, por favor.- Habló tratando de aparentar calma.- Es tarde.

-Me iré cuando me digas que te pasa.- Sentenció la bruja cruzándose de brazos.

Los castaños ojos del hombre se clavaron en aquella dulce y cariñosa mirada que le dedicaba la amiga de Harry. Inspiró con fuerza, rezándole a Merlín para que su cuerpo se calmara.

-Si no te vas…- Pero no pudo acabar la frase.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Si no te vas… Te voy a acabar besando. - Confesó el hombre lobo alejándose a la otra punta de la habitación. Granger retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que encontró apoyo en una de las estanterías.- Es mejor que te vayas...

Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada, cada uno en una esquina de la alcoba, sus miradas se encontraban dispersas, fijas en algún interesante punto del lugar.

-¿Acaso yo no puedo opinar?- Susurró con calma un tiempo después.- A fin de cuentas esto me atañe a mí también…

\- No me mal intérpretes, créeme, cualquier cosa sobre la que puedas decir algo me interesa. Pero... ¿Tienes algo que opinar en todo esto?- Preguntó con suavidad.

-Pues sí. -Respondió segura, hizo una pausa.- ¿Y si dejo que me beses?

Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sus manos se aferraban inconscientemente a la cómoda que tenía tras él.

-Hermione... - Dijo su nombre en una especie de gemido lastimero. - ¿Porqué una joven inteligente y preciosa como tú, dejaría que alguien como yo la besara?- La mirada de Remus se dirigió a aquellos tentadores ojos color miel.

-¿Y por qué no? -Respondió la joven con una pregunta.- Suena tentador... - Susurró agachando la cabeza, escondiéndose de aquéllos melados ojos que tanto le atraían últimamente.

-¿Eres consciente en la situación en la que me dejas?

La bruja le asintió en señal de respuesta, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-¿Acaso tú no sientes la misma curiosidad que yo?- Preguntó la bruja con duda, no con temor a no ser correspondido, si no, la sana curiosidad de saber que pasaría. Cuando el silencio volvió al dormitorio la castaña empezó a pensar que quizás, después de todo, debería hacerle caso y marcharse a descansar, al fin y al cabo; ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar.

Lupin avanzó un par de pasos, tentando el camino, un pequeño atisbo de esperanza cruzó la cara de la joven. Se incorporó acortando sus distancias acercándose a la chimenea cuyos rescoldos proporcionaban una cálida y suave luz rojiza. Siguieron avanzando hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros.

\- ¿Por qué hacemos esto? -Quiso saber él. La Gryffindor se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Yo sé porque lo hago. ¿Lo sabes tú?

-Bueno… Ahora lo sabremos. - Su voz sonó suave y aterciopelada, casi hasta seductora. Con calma se acercó un poco más a la bruja, sujetándola con delicadeza con una mano por la cintura. El cuerpo de la castaña vibró sutilmente bajo su toque. - ¿Todo bien?- Hermione le sonrió suavemente y así se quedaron durante largos minutos hasta que los pequeños temblores de la chica cesaron. - No tenemos prisa...- Susurró su antiguo profesor con voz tranquilizadora. - Si en algún momento quieres parar solo...

-Sigue.- Instó ella con voz queda. Su respiración se había vuelto algo entrecortada y su corazón había empezado a latir con algo más de fuerza de la habitual.

El hombre se acercó a ella un poco más, juntando sus cuerpos hasta quedar pegados y otra vez, igual que la vez anterior, se quedó quieto, esperando a que los temblores que los sacudían, esta vez a él también, se calmaran.

En su fuero interior, el hombre lobo se repetía así mismo que aquello no tenía ninguna connotación más allá de la curiosidad. Eran dos personas adultas, una recientemente, pero adultas a fin de cuentas, que con todo el raciocinio y en plenas facultados ambos, habían decidido de forma consensuada responder a sus dudas.

Remus aspiró con fuerza, obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse cuando aquella fragancia dulzona que tanto le estaba empezando a gustar llenó sus sentidos. La bruja se dejó guiar tranquila, confiaba plenamente en Remus Lupin.

La mano libre del merodeador subió con ternura hasta posarse con cuidado en su cuello. La suave piel bajo sus yemas se calentó al momento, consiguiendo que su roce quemara más placenteramente de lo que nunca había hecho. Alzó su dedo gordo, acariciando con parsimonia la delicada mandíbula de la bruja, bajando por su mentón hasta posarse con suavidad en sus labios.

Un tenue suspiro se escapó de la boca de la castaña. Sintió su estómago llenarse de mariposas y sus piernas flaquear. Remus bajó su mano deprisa, aprisionándola contra su torso desnudo, evitando que la muchacha se desplomase contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado Lupin. Hermione se limitó a asentir, mientras sus manos se apoyaban contra el pecho tibio del hombre. Y nuevamente, con toda la calma del mundo, el antiguo profesor esperó. Esperó pacientemente a que la castaña se acostumbrase a su nueva posición. El cálido aliento del hombre rozó los labios de la bruja.- ¿Lista?- Le susurró en los labios, mientras ella asentía indicándole que estaba preparada.

Remus se agachó los pocos milímetros que los separaban y posó sus labios sobre los de su ex alumna. No se movió, sólo los dejó allí, quietos; esperado que la chica se acostumbrase a ello.

Hermione seguía con los ojos abiertos, por nada del mundo iba a perderse aquello. La sensación era muchísimo mejor de lo que había vaticinado en un principio. De hecho, era la mejor sensación que había sentido nunca. El cuerpo atlético y caliente de Remus lleno de cicatrices, que lejos de aborrecerla, le parecieron la cosa más sensual que hubiera visto nunca, sus manos, sorprendentemente suaves y sus labios, esos increíbles labios que la besaban con experiencia y ternura.

Tras algunos minutos fue ella la que movió con cuidado su boca, respondiendo con extrema lentitud al beso. Un gemido proveniente de la garganta de Lupin la hizo seguir con su cometido.

Sus bocas se movieron al unísono mientras sus alientos se mezclaban en un suave pero excitante beso. Una de las manos del hombre se aferró con fuerza a su estrecha cintura mientras la otra se posaba con delicadeza en su mentón. Sus besos se intensificaron, la húmeda lengua de Remus se atrevió a pedir sutilmente permiso, delineando con dedicación el labio inferior de la bruja. Hermione aceptó encantada, abriendo sus labios permitiéndole acceso.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, haciéndola gemir quedamente.

El hombre lobo suavizó poco a poco su beso y su agarre, volviéndolo tortuosamente lento, haciéndolo lo más gentil posible, después, con una última caricia sobre los rosados he hinchados labios de la bruja, se alejó de ella apenas unos milímetros.

Sus respiraciones agitadas chocaron la una contra la otra. Una suave sonrisa surcó la cara de Lupin, soltándola lentamente con gran pesar.

-Es tarde…- Susurró Hermione sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su cara.- Debería irme a dormir.- Afirmó la muchacha mientras se encaminaba lentamente hacia la puerta.- Te veo mañana Remus.- Se despidió la bruja alzando la mano a modo de despedida mientras la usaba para abrir el pomo de la puerta.

-Espera.- Le dijo Lupin mientras se acercaba a ella despacio.- Te olvidas el libro.- Habló entregándole el viejo tomo.

Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó los labios de la bruja. Apartándole la mano con suavidad.

-No creo que hoy lo necesite para dormir.- Confesó la castaña mientras se acercaba al hombre y lo besaba por última vez en los labios.- Mañana… eso es otra cosa.- Susurró divertida mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Lupin sonrió satisfecho, después de todo no había sido mala idea satisfacer su curiosidad. Cogió aire con sus pulmones, tratando de apaciguar los fuertes latidos que golpeaban contra su pecho.

Aquel delicado aroma persistía en la habitación aun después de que ella se fuera, cogió aire nuevamente, esta vez, deleitándose con aquellas notas ligeramente dulces pero agradables.

Ahora, nunca más podría sacarse de sus sentidos el dulce olor del _toffee_.

.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y… Fin.

Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Cómo estáis? He aquí un pequeño y diminuto one-shot de otra de mis parejas preferidas.

Si, lo sé. Tengo predilección absoluta por los Sevmione. Las que me conocéis lo sabéis de sobra. Pero… De vez en cuando me gusta poner algo diferente. También sabéis lo mucho que me gusta describir escenas y tomármelo con calma, y eso ha sido exactamente lo que he hecho aquí. Espero que os haya gustado.

Esto no tiene que ver con San Valentín, simplemente se me ocurrió el título y alguien (No voy a decir tu nombre Anita Snape) me dijo que tenía pinta de ser un Remus, Hermione y me pareció que podía quedar bien.

Muchas gracias de antemano por vuestros reviews, follows, favs… y cualquier otra cosa. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
